To Love or To Kill
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: ABANDONED: Mikan, Top Assassin and Lead Singer of Crimson Moonlight. Natsume, Top Assassin and Lead Singer of Toxic Moon. When Mikan gets a new mission involving Natsume, she's shocked. How does she know him and What's their past? Not AU, Rated T for language
1. Character Introduction

**To Love or To Kill**

**By: **Gothic-Neko-Girl

**Character Introduction**

**Name: **Mikan Sakura

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Student, Trained Assassin (Leader of the group), Singer (Leade Singer)

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social

**Band Name: **Crimson Moonlight

**Best Friends: **Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi, Misaki Harada

**Family: **Little Brother, Revealed Later. Parents, Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara (Both Deceased)

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age: **17

**Occupation: **Student, Trained Assassin, Singer (Band Leader)

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social

**Band Name: **Toxic Moon

**Best Friends: **Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yomi, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme Yomi, Later befriends Rei, Tsubasa Ando

**Family: **Little Sister, Aoi. Adopted little brother, Youichi. Parents, Kaoru Igarashi and Ioran Hyuuga

**Name: **Hotaru Imai

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Student, Inventor (Off and On work), Manager of Crimson Moonlight

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi Misaki Harada

**Family: **Older brother, Subaru. Parents, Minako Kobayashi and Ren Imai (Both Deceased)

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age: **17

**Occupation: **Student, Trained Assassin, Singer

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Social

**Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga, Kokoro Yomi, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme Yomi, Later befriends Rei, Tsubasa Ando

**Family: **Only Child. Parents, Maria Mercier and Takahashi Nogi

**Name: **Sumire Shouda

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Student, Trained Assassin, Model, Back-up singer

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social at school

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi, Misaki Harada

**Family: **Older brother, Satoshi. Parents, Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Shouda (Both Deceased)

**Name:** Kokoro Yomi

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Guitarist

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Joker

**Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme Yomi, Later befriends Rei, Tsubasa Ando

**Family: **Twin brother, Kitsuneme. Parents, Yuki Sasaki (Deceased) and Kitsuhara Yomi.

**Name: **Nonoko Ogasawara

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Scientist, Back-up Singer

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social at school

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Anna Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi, Misaki Harada

**Family: **Twin sister, Anna. Parents, Kiyoko Endo and Akito Ogasawara (Both Deceased)

**Name: **Yuu Tobita

**Age: **17

**Occupation: **Student, Mission Planner, Manager of Toxic Moon

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Class President

**Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yomi, Later befriends Rei, Tsubasa Ando

**Family: **Only Child. Parents, Kaori Nakamura (Deceased) and Hiroshi Tobita

**Name: **Anna Ogasawara

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Chef, Back-up singer

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social at school

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi, Misaki Harada

**Family: **Twin sister, Nonoko. Parents, Kiyoko Endo and Akito Ogasawara (Both Deceased)

**Name: **Kitsuneme Yomi

**Age: **17

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Guitarist

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Joker

**Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yomi, Yuu Tobita, Later befriends Rei, Tsubasa Ando

**Family: **Twin brother, Kokoro. Parents, Yuki Sasaki (Deceased) and Kitsuhara Yomi

**Name: **Nobara Ibaragi

**Age: **17

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Ice Skater, Pianist

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High School Division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social at school

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara, Misaki Harada, later befriends Rei

**Family: **Only Child. Parents, Ran away leaving Nobara by herself 10 years ago

**Name: **Rei Serio (Persona)

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **Teacher, Assassin

**School: **Gakuen Alice, DA Class

**Status: **Feared, High Class, Anti-social

**Best Friends: **Later befriends the guys and Nobara

**Family: **Only Child. Adoptive Parents, Haine Otomiya (Eloped with her brother-in-law, Takanari Togu) and Shizumasa Togu

**Name: **Misaki Harada

**Age: **18

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Guitarist

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social at school

**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara, Nobara Ibaragi

**Family: **Only Child. Parents, Yumi Yoshida and Kenji Harada (Both Deceased)

**Name: **Tsubasa Ando

**Age: **18

**Occupation: **Student, Assassin, Guitarist

**School: **Gakuen Alice, High school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Joker

**Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yomi, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme Yomi, Later befriends Rei

**Family: **Only Child. Parents, Naomi Yamamoto and Kazuya Ando

**Name: **Youichi Hyuuga (Real Surname revealed later)

**Age: **6

**Occupation: **Student

**School: **Gakuen Alice, Elementary school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Anti-Social

**Best Friends: **Aoi , Natsume and the guys

**Family: **Little sister, Aoi. Older brother, Natsume. Real sister, revealed later. Parents, Kaoru and Ioran. Birth parents, revealed later.

**Name: **Aoi Hyuuga

**Age: **5

**Occupation: **Student

**School: **Gakuen Alice, Elementary school division

**Status: **Popular, High Class, Shy

**Best Friends: **Youichi, Mikan and the girls later on

**Family: **Older brothers, Natsume and Youichi (adopted). Parents, Kaoru and Ioran

Extra Characters

**Name: **Mikan Matsumoto

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **Mission giver

**School: **Dropped out

**Status: **Feared throughout the Headquarters

**Best Friends: **Rayna

**Family: **Only child. Sister figure, Rayna. Parents, left Mikan in an alley when she was 12

**Name: **Rayna

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **Assassin

**School: **Dropped out

**Status: **Also Feared

**Best Friends: **Mikan Matsumoto

**Family: **Only child. Sister figure, Mikan. Parents, abandoned Rayna at the Headquarters


	2. Her Mission

**To Love or To Kill**

**By Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Chapter 1: Her Mission**

**Dedication: **My reviewers and **xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx **who got the manga right! Rei/Persona's parents in this story (Haine, the brother-in-law Takanari, and Shizumasa) are from Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. :D

**Confusion about the two Mikans: **Mikan Sakura: The main character who will be in mainly all the chapters and will only be called by her alias in mission chapters or when talking to the other Mikan.

Mikan **Matsumoto**: My OC who will appear in SOME chapters. And if she does appear she will most likely be addressed by her alias, Silver Vampire.

**Disclaimer: **Let me check the things I own… Nope, I don't own Gakuen Alice!

"Hi"- Speaking

"HI"- Shouting

'_Hi'_- Thoughts

(Hi)- Me

Onto **To Love or To Kill**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan walked down the long hallway that was lined with nothing but black walls. She was remembering the conversation she had with *Gin Kyuuketsuki A.K.A The Mission Giver.

_**~Flashback~**_

Knock Knock

"Come in," Said an icy voice. Mikan opened the wooden door and walked in.

"What do you need, Mikan?" She asked the gray-headed girl sitting in a leather chair facing away from her. The girl spun around and threw a dagger at Mikan, which he dodged just in time.

"Don't call me that, *Kuro Tenshi!" The girl glared at Mikan with her cold, steel-like silver eyes. This girl is Mikan Matsumoto, one of the most feared people in the headquarters.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gin Kyuuketsuki," Mikan said. The girl, Gin Kyuuketsuki, smirked and threw a manila folder onto the wooden table separating the two girls.

"Here's your newest mission, Kuro Tenshi," She said, turning around, back towards Mikan. Mikan took the folder and left.

_**~Flashback End~**_

'_Oh yeah, I haven't opened it yet' _Mikan thought.

**-Mikan POV-**

'_Oh yeah, I haven't opened it yet' _I thought. I opened the door to my room, walked in, closed the door, and sat on my bed. I carefully opened the manila folder and took out the mission information. I read the text.

**Target:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Age:** 17

**Occupation/s:** Student, Assassin, Lead singer of Ice Moon

**Parents:** Kaoru Igarashi and Ioran Hyuuga

**Siblings: **Aoi, Little sister. Youichi, adopted little brother.

**Mission: **Break his heart then, kill him

**Reason: **Revenge

I looked at the picture of the target clipped onto the paper. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"No, not him," I whispered and let the tears fall.

* * *

*Gin Kyuuketsuki- Silver Vampire

*Kuro Tenshi- Black Angel

**Neko: **NEW STORY! :D

**Mikan S: **What about your other stories?

**Neko: **I'm having writer's block and laziness.

**Natsume: **Laziness isn't an excuse, Baka

**Mikan S: **Don't be mean, Aho

**Natsume: **Shut up, Polka

**Mikan S: ***starts crying* You're so mean! *runs away*

**Neko: **Go get her, Natsume Baka!

**Natsume: **Sigh *goes after Mikan*

**Mikan M: **R and R *leaves*

**Neko: **5 reviews for update and sorry for the shortness but I PROMISE that the next one will be longer! Bai Bai!


	3. A Fragment of Their Past

**To Love or To Kill**

**By Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Chapter 2: A fragment of their past**

**Dedication: **All my readers and reviewers! *gives out cake*

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot and Mikan Matsumoto

* * *

**Recap:**

_I looked at the picture of the target clipped onto the paper. I gasped and my eyes widened._

_"No, not him," I whispered and let the tears fall._

**Chapter 2**

-Mikan POV-

As I looked at his picture, flashbacks of when I was 7 popped into my head.

~Flashback~

"Natsu-kun!" I yelled, waving at a raven haired, 8-year-old boy.

"I'm coming, Mi-chan!" He called back, running up to me.

I giggled and plopped onto the ground.

"Hey, Natsu-kun?" I said, tugging at Natsume's sleeve.

"Yes, Mi-chan?" He said, plopping down next to me.

"What are you going to be when your older?" I asked.

Natsume's face went into thinking mode when he finally spoke.

"When I'm older, I'm gonna be a famous singer!" I gave him one of my sunshine smiles, as he calls it.

"What about you, Mi-chan?" He asked. I thought for a while when an image of me in a sparkling white wedding dress. I looked at the groom and grinned.

"When I'm older…" I started. Natsume leaned closely.

"I'm gonna be Natsu-kun's bride!" I finished, tackling Natsume in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned different shades of red. He picked up a small flower and tied it around my small ring finger. It was my turn to blush a deep shade of red.

"W-what's t-this, N-Natsu-kun?" I asked, stuttering and admiring the flower ring in the sunlight. He looked at me and smiled.

"This is our promise ring!" He said, showing me a flower identical to mine on his ring finger.

"What promise, Natsu-kun?" I asked. He gave a small laugh and said, "That you're gonna be my wife one day!" I turned redder and kissed him on the cheek again. He stood up and put out his hand. I gladly accepted it and we walked home.

~Flashback End~

I put the folder down and walked towards my dresser.

-Normal POV-

Mikan put the manila folder down and walked towards her wooden dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped away falling tears and opened a small jewelry chest. Inside the chest was a small, healthy flower in the shape of a ring.

* * *

**Neko: **GAH! Sorry if it's short, AGAIN! T^T

**Mikan: **So… is the story over?

**Neko and Natsume: **NO!

**Mikan: **Sheesh! Fine!

**Neko: **Please R&R!

**Review goal: **5


	4. NatsuKun and MiChan

**To Love or To Kill**

**By Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Chapter 3: Natsu-Kun and Mi-Chan**

**Disclaimer: **Tachibana-Sensei owns GA while I own this plot

**Note: **This whole story will be told in Third Person POV unless said otherwise

**Recap:**

_Mikan put the manila folder down and walked towards her wooden dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped away falling tears and opened a small jewelry chest. her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped away falling tears and opened a small jewelry chest._

**Third Person POV**

The sun shone on a sleeping figure tangled in a mess of blankets and pillows. The alarm clock beeped loudly, trying to wake up the sleeping female. Agitated at the annoying beeping noise, she hit the snooze button on the clock a bit too hard causing the poor thing to break. As for the sun, it took over the alarm clock's job and continued to shine on the girl, trying to get her awake.

Now annoyed by the blinding sun, she just got up groggily and threw a pillow at the window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and patting down her messed up brunette hair, she sighed at knowing what today was.

Today was the day that she would be transferring to Gakuen Alice along with her 6 other best friends because of a stupid revenge mission from the almighty and feared mission giver. Mikan sighed, she had never hated a mission this much before.

Getting out of bed, she walked into the bathroom to wash up. After coming out of the bathroom, going into the closet, and coming back out fully dressed, she took her suitcase and made a quick call.

"_Moshi Moshi"_

"Hotaruuuu!"

"_Oi, Mikan! It's about time you called!" _

"I know, I know. Did you and the other girls see the mission?" Hotaru sighed from the other line.

"_Yeah… Anyways, get down here now. I don't wanna waste my precious money making time on waiting for a baka," _With that said, Hotaru hung up. Mikan smiled at her best friend's coldness and walked out of the room, taking the elevator down to the main floor.

The elevator dinged open as Mikan walked out of the building. Anna spotted her brunette haired best friend and hugged her.

"Guys! Mikan's here," She called to the others. They looked towards Anna's direction and motioned for the two girls to come over. Anna took Mikan's and dragged her to the group.

"Took you long enough, baka," Hotaru said monotonously. The other girls were fine with Mikan being late. They already knew the past of Natsu-Kun and Mi-Chan. Just then, a limo drove up to them. A feminine looking man with a frilly shirt skipped out of the limo. At the appearance of another person, the girls immediately put on their facades.

"Ah, are you girls the new students at Gakuen Alice?" He asked. They nodded and he clapped his ands together excitedly.

"Fantastic! I'm Narumi, a teacher at GA. Now, please get in and we'll be on our way to Gakuen Alice!" He spun around them as he said that before opening the door for the 8 girls. They just mentally sweat dropped at this weird man and slowly got into the limo. Narumi was the only one talking through out the whole ride. Whenever he mentioned things like cooking or science, Anna and Nonoko wanted to talk but they had to keep their façade up. A mission's a mission after all, no matter how personal it is.

**At Gakuen Alice**

The limo rode through the huge, gold gates of Gakuen Alice. The Ogasawara twins glanced outside, amazed at the school. There were fields, flowers, tables for eating lunch outside, and many sakura trees. All that was the whip cream of ice cream, but the base was the divided school and dormitories. Narumi noticed the two girls staring and begin explaining.

"Gakuen Alice is divided into three buildings. The Elementary school division which is at the far left, the Middle school division is not visible but it's at the far right, and the High school division is right in front of us. The dormitories are also split into three buildings. The elementary school dorms are near the elementary division, same with the high school and middle school dorms," Sumire couldn't help but blurt out a question once she heard dorms.

"Is there anywhere we could shop or something?" She couldn't continue this mission without having a mall nearby, she had to keep her fashion hot and new, like her model status.

"Hai, there's a central town here where the students go to hang out and shop or eat," Sumire nodded slowly as the limo came to a stop. Narumi got out first and motioned for the girls to come out. The walked out of the limo one by one, bags and suitcases in hand. Narumi took their bags and handed each of them a piece of paper.

"Here are your schedules. I'll take your bags to your room so you girls can just go to class now. Oh! And we have a dress policy where all students are required to wear the GA uniform. You seven will get yours tomorrow so don't worry!" Narumi yelled to them as he walked to the high school dorms with another teacher who was helping him carry their items.

The limo had already left so the seven were now by themselves.

"Do you guys all have your weapons hidden?" Misaki asked them. They checked their hiding places to make sure their weapons were of easy access but out of sight. Mikan had a gun strapped on her leg under her skirt and a knife hidden in her boot, Hotaru had a dagger strapped onto her arm, Anna and Nonoko both had small twin katanas carefully hidden on their backs, Sumire had a knives disguised as chopsticks holding up the bun on her head, and Misaki had a gun hidden at the top inside of her hat.

"Ready?" Mikan asked, looking at each of them. They all nodded excepted for Hotaru who communicated with her eyes. Mikan gave them a small smile before turning around.

"Then, let's go," All seven of them walked through the doors of the High school division. They looked at their schedules, they all had the same first class. The walked towards the door to see Narumi waiting for them.

_How the hell did he get here before us? _They all thought.

"Ready, girls?" He asked, opening the door when they nodded. They waited outside for his signal to come inside.

"Ohayo my lovely class~ We have some new students!" He looked at the slightly open and called them in. The door opened and the girls walked in one by one, starting with Misaki and ending with Mikan. Narumi clapped his hands together, "Introduce yourselves~!"

"Watashi wa Misaki Harada. Don't mess with me or my friends,"

"Hotaru Imai,"

"Watashi wa Sumire Shouda,"

"Watashi wa Anna Ogasawara-"

"And Nonoko Ogasawara,"

"Watashi wa Nobara Ibaragi,"

"Watashi wa Mikan Sakura. Trust what Misaki said if you don't wanna face hell," Despite Misaki and Mikan's warnings, their famous status didn't help keep the people away.

"Oh my gosh! It's the model, Sumire Shouda!" One girl cried out.

"It's Hotaru-sama! I bought one of her inventions last week!" This time a guy yelled.

"Nonoko-sama! Your new formula is fascinating!" Another one said.

"Anna-sama! Your cakes are sugoi~!" Another girl called out.

"Nobara-sama! Congrats on winning Tokyo's ice skating competition!" Two girls called out in unison.

"Don't forget, it's Crimson Moonlight!" They all yelled out. Narumi quieted them down and instructed the girls to pick anywhere to sit. People here and there made room, hoping these beautiful and talented girls would sit next to them. Instead, the seven headed towards the back towards a group of seven guys. Luckily for them, there were seven empty seats in front of the guys.

A raven haired guy took the manga off his face and looked in front of him. Expecting to see the same empty seat, he was surprised to see a familiar brunette staring at him.

"Mi-Chan," He whispered so quietly. Thanks to Mikan's keen hearing, she heard him perfectly. Smiling, she looked back at Natsume.

"Nice to see you again, Natsu-Kun"

**Neko: **That's right. I'M BACK! I had the sudden urge to come back to so here I am~ Btw, I've been on and writing my stories there in case anyone was wondering. Off to get some creative juices back X3

P.S. I'm gonna advertise my friend's PJO* story because… I want to XD

**Aphrodite's Power** by **Purple-Puppy591** (She's my RL friend as you can see, she mentions me a few times in her profile CX)

*PJO: Percy Jackson and the Olympians


	5. What Happened?

**To Love or To Kill**

**By: Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Chapter 4: **What Happened?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Mikan Matsumoto and the plot

**Recap:**

"_Mi-Chan," He whispered so quietly. Thanks to Mikan's keen hearing, she heard him perfectly. Smiling, she looked back at Natsume._

"_Nice to see you again, Natsu-Kun"_

**Chapter 4**

Natsume couldn't believe it. His childhood best friend, Mikan Yukihara, was sitting right in front of him again after leaving 10 years ago without a trace. He had so many questions to ask her.

Why did she change her last name to Sakura?

What was she doing here?

Why did she leave 10 years ago?

Why didn't she tell him?

_What happened?_

He couldn't risk the whole class and Persona, who was hiding somewhere in the shadows, see his softened expression towards Mikan.

Just then, Jino walked in with his frog. He walked up to Narumi and whispered something in his ear. Afterwards, he left.

"Okay, class! I have to go to a meeting so, free period!" He said as he skipped out of the classroom.

_Perfect chance _Natsume thought. He got up and took Mikan's hand, dragging her out the door. As for Mikan, she was shocked. One minute, she was having a telepathic conversation with the girls and the next, she was being dragged away by her childhood best friend. Natsume's feet led him to a tree that brought back many memories for our hero and heroine…

The Sakura Tree

The only place where Persona kept his distance from his _precious _DA student. Mikan looked up at the fully blossomed tree, the sakura petals dancing in the air. Her eys watered at all the memories that hit her like a tsunami. The Sakura tree is where it all started, where they met, where they hung out, where they became the best of friends, and where she realized her feelings. She could still remember him calling her name whenever he saw her…

"-kan! Oi, Mikan Yukihara!"

"H-huh?" She said, snapping out of the train of thoughts.

"You haven't changed a bit," Natsume said, his face cracking into a smile small. The two were now sitting under the shade of the tree. Well, more like Mikan was sitting and Natsume decided to rest his head on her lap, her hand unconsciously playing with his raven hair.

"You'll be surprised," She murmured to herself so softly, hoping Natsume didn't hear. Thanks to his enhanced senses, he was able to hear her clearly. Concerned at what she had just said, he sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Mikan was surprised he heard her. Only trained assassins and all in that field, like her, would be able to hear. She tried to make a believable excuse in her head since Natsume wasn't one to be convinced easily.

"Um… what I mean is, you'll be surprised at how I've grown since you last saw me! See, I don't even wear pigtails anymore," At least the latter was true. She got rid of her old pigtails because it made it her seem childish, making others underestimate her and her strength. And you should NEVER underestimate Mikan Yukihara Sakura in anything.

Natsume looked at her, probably debating whether he should believe her reason or not. He just shrugged after a while and went back to resting on comfortably on her lap. She breathed a small sigh of relief that he believed her and played with the soft, raven hair that she missed during her 10 year absence.

"There's something I really wanna know though," Natsume said out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Mikan replied, humming a soft tune.

"What happaned? Why did you leave?" That caught her off guard.

"I-I don't know if I can tell you," She was biting her lip by now, wanting to tell Natsume so badly. She wanted to spill everything out to him. Why, you might ask. Why would a highly trained assassin go weak by just seeing the man in front of her. Only one reason why, because she loved him. Mikan had to resist the urge to tell him her mission, the mission that involved him and his head on a silver platter, ready for Gin Kyuuketsuki.

"Why?" Natsume asked suspiciously as he shot up out of her lap again. Mikan felt the familiar taste of blood slowly entering her mouth. Apparently, she was biting her lip a bit too hard. Small tears started rolling down her cheeks, the metallic taste of blood and her salty tears mixing together.

Natsume saw the blood and tears causing him to panic. He was about to scoot closer and comfort her when a sudden wave of pain shot through his head. He knew that feeling, it was Persona trying to get through the invisible barrier around the Sakura tree. Luckily for them, the barrier made them appear invisible to the outside world. He wiped away Mikan's tears with his thumb, pulling her into a hug.

"You don't have to tell me, Mi-chan," With that said, he got up and walked out of the barrier, standing in front of him was Persona clad in his usual black attire. As for Mikan, she was rooted to her spot under the tree, a dumbfounded expression on her face. She could still feel Natsume's warmth causing her to break out in a goofy grin, her warm light from 10 years ago was here again.

"Kuro Neko, I have another assignment for you. It's in your dorm room," After saying that, Persona moved back and disappeared in the shadows like he always does. Natsume sighed, he was getting another dangerous mission when his light was back in his dark world.

"Another small mission, I bet," He said to thin air. Unbeknownst to him, this was actually going to be the hardest mission he ever faced.

The boys' dorm was just a short walk away so he arrived at his large room in no time. Sitting on his bed was a manila folder. He slinked towards his bed, picking up the folder and opening it. His eyes widened at the words bolded on top of the paper in big letters.

**Mikan Yukihara Sakura**

* * *

**Neko: **It's the weekend, I'm in a happy mode, so that means update! I'm only updating today because tomorrow is 'do all of my homework and late work in one day' day XD Oh and I noticed the site name didn't appear so I'll try again here. I'm mostly on AFF (asianfanfics . com (No spaces)) so if anyone wants to contact me try there (I also have stories on there too :3 Like a yaoi version of my one-shot 'Jar of Hearts')

I'd also like to advertise my friends ^-^

**Purple-Puppy591 **writes Percy Jackson and the Olympians fics right now. She has 2 stories :3 She's also my real life friend~

**Tsundere Bunny **isn't writing anything right now. She mostly a reader and review at the moment ^^ (I'm her beta reader if she ever posts something though~) She's another real life friend :3


End file.
